


Too Busy Avoiding You

by TaeFansick



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Ford cares for his twin very much.Steven loves Stan with all his heart.Too bad Ford and Steven can't seem to get along.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Steven Universe
Comments: 31
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poesraven1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesraven1990/gifts).



“What’s all this?”

“Oh, sorry!” Wendy shoved all of her stuff to one side so it was less in the way of the register. “Just a bunch of college junk. Seems like once you’re in highschool, you’re on everyone’s mailing list,”

“Oh?” College...That word brought some bittersweet memories to the surface. Still, Steven forced a smile. “I keep forgetting you’ll be done with highschool soon! Any thoughts on what you want to do?”

“I dunno…” Wendy grumbled. “Dad doesn’t like the idea of me being too far from home, but everything around here is pretty limited. You’re lucky! You live with a scientist who can basically teach you anything you want!” 

“What?”

“Doesn’t Stan’s brother have like...a hundred different degrees?” 

“Oh….I’m not sure…” Ford was another topic Steven avoided. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about the man after he wiped Stan’s memory clean to destroy Bill. Steven knew that it was the only way to get rid of the all-powerful demon, but…

_“Stan! Thank the stars!” He had been crying as he rushed over to the man. He had been separated from the family during the fight and needed the man in his arms again! But when Stan didn’t return the embrace, Steven stilled._

_“Whoa! Who’s this guy?” It was said with an awkward laugh and Steven’s blood felt like it froze._

_“What…?” Who was he? “Stan, I’m…” He shook his head to rid the horrible thoughts flooding in as Stan looked at him in confusion, those eyes void of any of the tenderness Steven had become used to. “Stan, it’s me!”_

_“Um….yeah….Could you be more specific?”_

Ford had said nothing at the moment, with Dipper explaining as they headed back to the Shack what happened. Ever since then, even though it’s been a few months, Steven and Ford didn’t make much conversation or even make eye contact with one another. 

The hybrid liked to think he was a forgiving guy, but he almost lost the man he loved because of Ford’s need to know everything! 

“Steven? You okay?”

“Yes! Yeah, I’m fine!” He forced a bright grin. “I’m just a little tired I guess. It’s been a long day with quite a few tours. But Soos is taking to the role of Mr Mystery nicely!” He was glad Soos was living his dream to follow in Stan’s shoes. Even if it did mean Stan was out with Ford right now… 

“Um...yeah, totally.” Wendy knew Steven was just avoiding the topic of Stan’s brother but she chose not to comment. 

Oooo

“So, Stanley…” Ford cleared his throat as they sat in the small boat, faced away from one another. It was the only way Ford would have the courage for this conversation. “How are you feeling? Since...then?” He grimaced. Graceful as ever being emotionally open with his own twin. 

“Couldn’t be better!” Stan replied, his tone light. “I remember everything. No sign of any pesky eyeball floatin’ jerks. And Steven’s been helping me feel twenty years younger!”

“Right…” Ford took a breath. “So, when is Steven going home?”

Silence. It stretched on far too long. Ford could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck under the hot sun but didn’t dare wipe it away in case Stan was watching him. 

“...Sixer. He _is_ home.”

“Stanely-”

“Don’t Stanley me!” Stan huffed. “Listen, I get this is weird for you. And I know you’re upset I basically took over your house. You had all these plans and now you don’t have the peace and quiet you wanted. But I made something of this place. To help you. To take care of myself.”

“I realize that,” Ford replied, finally turning to face his twin. “It isn’t that. Just...Stanley, you’re so much older than he is! You’ve never been mature, exactly, but I would think you would be past this relatively soon.”

“Past what? Past Steven?” Stan’s tone made it clear Ford would need to tread carefully. “You have a problem with him?”

“No, of course not! But he’s so young and...Stan, he’s dangerous! He’s a powerful being that could kill you at any moment, by pure accident!”

“And Bill couldn’t?”

Ford flinched. “...I deserve that.” 

“...Sixer. I’m gunna ask Steven to marry me.” He ignored the look of shock on Ford’s face. “And I’m gunna ask you to be my best man. I’m not gunna force either of you, but just know I’m not gunna sail the world without him. I love him.” 

“But does he actually love you? Does he truly understand what it means to love someone? You said yourself he barely has any real life experience-”

“The hell would you know about how smart he is? Have you even tried talkin’ to him? Anything that was longer than ‘pass the salt’ or ‘could you hand me the remote?’” Stan grumbled, turning back to the water, signifying it as the end of the discussion while Ford sat with his thoughts. 

_That’s an awful lot to chew on…_


	2. Chapter 2

Steven hummed happily as he leaned against Stan, the two sitting in the living room in Stan’s worn in chair. Now, however, Ford also had a seat of his own, a nightstand with books and a coffee mug nearby whereas Stan and Steven had Pitt Colas and a few snacks. 

It wasn’t often that Ford would sit in the living room with them. Or eat dinner with them. 

Actually Steven thought Ford hated his cooking because the man never had meals with them. He was always setting aside a plate for the scientist, but never saw Ford partake. He saw the dishes always cleaned up but assumed the man just...threw it away or gave it to Stan. 

“Commercial time!” Stan patted Steven’s leg to get him off his lap. “I gotta take a leak. Be right back!”

Ford grimaced at the information but said nothing. His eyes flickered to Steven who was stretching and picking up their spot a little. Ford cleared his throat, earning Steven’s attention. “So. Steven. How was...today?”

“...Good.” Steven’s brow furrowed. _What is he doing?_

“Good. Um...No issues today then?” 

“...No…?” Steven’s eyes narrowed in questioning. “...Did you have any issues today?”

“None. Well, no, not none, but nothing worth calling much of an issue.” 

Steven frowned. _Okay then._

Ford cursed internally before attempting again. “Just….We haven’t spoken really since I’ve come back. And I wanted to ask how you were. So. How are you?”

Steven sighed. “Did Stan tell you to be nice to me?”

“What? No! I-”

“You don’t have to pretend to like me, you know. I must seem so frail and pathetic compared to you, Mr Multiverse, but I can take care of myself. I don’t _need_ you to like me if it’s such a bother.” 

“That isn’t what I meant-” 

“I’m going to get Stan some water,” Steven cut off with a wave, taking the now empty cans of Pitt Cola with him. 

Ford sighed, following Steven into the kitchen. “Steven, I am not looking to fake anything when it comes to you but for Stanley’s sake I do wish to be somewhat…” He fumbled over his words before deflating. He clasped his hands behind his back, watching as Steven moved about. He made a note that Steven washed his hands before getting Stan an ice water. Hygiene wasn’t something Stan’s previous partners really had… “...I realize we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. And I understand if you hate me.” He heard Steven mutter under his breath. “I’m sorry?”

“I said, ‘you seemed real concerned for Stan’s sake when you wiped his memory.’” 

Ford flinched. “It was necessary,” 

“And you didn’t let me heal him. Because you thought I would bring Bill back. Because you think I have absolutely no control over myself.” At Steven’s voice breaking a little, Ford felt as though his heart was being squeezed. “Do you know how awful that was? To be told not to take care of him? Because I was _dangerous?_ ” 

Ford could hear the tears and it destroyed him. At that moment, this wasn’t an alien capable of mass destruction. It was a young man who-for some reason-was infatuated with his brother. “Steven-”

“Hey, Sugar!” A voice came from the other room. “Your show is back on!” 

A glow of pink and Steven turned with the ice water in hand. No evidence of tears or sadness as he forced a smile on and strode back out to the living room, leaving Ford alone. _So that’s how you got so good at controlling your healing…_


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning!” 

“Oh...It’s you…” Steven glanced past Ford who was, oddly enough, attempting to make breakfast. “You’re cooking?” 

“I am,” Ford wore a smile, looking proud of himself. “Though I think I may have overdone a couple of things here and there,”

“No, no, I’m sure they’re fine.” Steven hid the fire extinguisher behind him, a blush covering his face. When he smelled smoke and couldn’t place it as one of Stan’s cigars, he got a little nervous. “I guess...I won’t have to cook this morning.” Though it was a little difficult to admit that it was a nice gesture rather than an annoying one. Steven loved cooking for Stan… 

“Is Stanely up?” 

“No, not yet.” Steven shuffled awkwardly, waiting for Ford’s attention to go back to the food so he could set the extinguisher down. “I guess you didn’t get many chances to cook for yourself. Traveling the multiverse and all…”

“That’s true. Mostly primitive hunting or being lucky enough to find someplace that sold something edible I could work for.” Ford grinned at a memory. “Though I was lucky enough to run into a fellow scientist that offered me some shelter before I came home. He was a bit...vulgar. Crude. But he was very experienced with multi-dimensional travel. I was able to finally sleep in a bed without worrying of being hunted and had food without fretting over it causing me some sickness…” 

“Oh.” Steven was able to feel the fondness Ford was, but it wasn’t strong enough to keep Steven’s guilt at bay. He supposed he should be more considerate… Ford was adjusting after thirty years of being torn from his friends and family, after all. “Well...I’ll let you get back to cooking,”

Ford hesitated as Steven left before deflating. He should have asked Steven for help but the hybrid cooked for them all the time. Ford thought it was only right to return the favor. And it didn’t really count if Steven still had to cook, did it? 

Oooo

“Mornin’, Sugar~”

“Morning,” Steven replied, eased to see Stan awake, the man just beginning to sit up in bed, urging himself to face the day. 

“Not escaping to cook yet?” 

“Ford decided to cook this morning,” 

“Sixer? He used to be okay, but…” Stan looked skeptical it would end well. He noted Steven wasn’t really happy about it either. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just…” Steven sat on the side of their bed. _He doesn’t seem to enjoy my cooking. I never see him eat it. Maybe I’m paranoid, but it feels like this is some nice way to tell me he doesn’t want to have me in his kitchen anymore…_ As much as this was Stan’s home after all these years, it was still Ford’s house. Steven shook his head. “I dunno. I think I’m overthinking it.” He fell back to nuzzle against Stan. “Whatever. I’m just gunna relax with you then~”

Stan was glad to settle back down to the bedding, an arm wrapped around the young man in his bed. “How long till you think Sixer comes looking for us?”

“I’m not sure. I told him you weren’t awake yet.” 

Stan hummed. “...So...What do you think about doing something this weekend? Just the two of us?” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I just think we need some time for ourselves. I know Sixer is here and he and I are catching up a lot, but I still enjoy having some romantic outings, you know,” 

Steven smiled. “That sounds really nice~”

“I have a rough idea on what to do, but is there anything in particular you want?” 

“I would love to go on a drive together,” Steven replied, sounding tired. 

“Maybe you should take the week off? You’ve been working pretty hard,” 

“It’s okay...I have to get used to it before Wendy leaves for college. Can’t imagine she’ll have time to work at the Shack,” 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Me and Soos will be hiring some people before that for you and Wendy to train,” 

“It’s going to be so strange not seeing her all the time…” Steven found himself wondering if that was what his Dad and the Gems thought when he was leaving. That was certainly how he had felt when he drove away. He should really call his dad sometime soon, but dread always filled his stomach at the idea. After all, he and Stan had only gotten together a few months ago, shortly before Ford came back. His family didn’t know he was dating. Well...Garnet most likely would. “...I should plan a visit with my family sometime soon.” 

“You don’t sound very enthused,”

“The Gems can get a little...emotional. And they can be a little much sometimes. I guess I’m still worried that I’ll fall back into old habits and start trying to take over everything to help everyone.” 

“Hey, you’re too busy handling me now. I’m a handful,”

The statement had the desired effect, making Steven laugh. “Stan, you’re the best kind of trouble I have in my life~” 

Ford’s voice carried from downstairs. “Breakfast!” 

With a grunt, Stan sat up. “Guess we better get down there before he comes to hunt us down.”


End file.
